justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15 and Archive 16. Thread:29088 Attention I ASSUME YOU WILL SEE WHAT I DID TO THE MOST RECENT THREADS RELATED TO JC4 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:55, November 5, 2016 (UTC) :Did the thread close itself, or did you just decide that we should have a 500 post limit? Either way, the right section of Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style should probably mention it. GMRE (talk) 13:54, November 5, 2016 (UTC) ::It closed itself (I have no idea how to close threads) ::The odd thing is however ::There was technically 502 posts but the last two were responses to #500 ::So it could've been Wikia staff or whatever ::In any case I have never seen a 500 post thread [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:18, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Revisited As it turns out there is no section on the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style concerning threads Although now that I mention it I don't think any thread on this wiki has ever reached 500 posts Unless there was one very far back in the day ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:00, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Funny actually I had originally set GE-64 on the head and detonated it Instead the head drops down [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, November 5, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back I refuse to accept the results of my country's election [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:27, November 9, 2016 (UTC) :LOL wut?! The moment I read this, I thought "What, did Trump win? LOL" Then I checked a news site to confirm to make sure it's not the other way around (we haven't really discussed that here). :...so for real? LOL I was so completely sure that Hillary would obviously win. This will surely effect the worlds economy and international politics in some... way. GMRE (talk) 19:52, November 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm back But there is a chance I won't be on as often [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:45, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Why not? Is The Donald "Grab 'em by the *****" Trump already causing trouble? GMRE (talk) 23:07, November 12, 2016 (UTC) ::You have no idea HALF MY FRIENDS ARE EITHER PERSECUTED OR DEAD OVER THE COURSE OF FOUR DAYS ::And honestly Idk "why not" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:11, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :::If you're not exaggerating, I guess it would make sense to move to Canada, or something. GMRE (talk) 10:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::On the first day I heard news that some canadian immigration site had crashed due to too many visits. I thought that was pretty funny. GMRE (talk) 11:11, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Also, if I remember right, according to some voters map, only the state of Washington had all demographics voting for Hillary, so that's another option. GMRE (talk) 11:14, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::Wait a minute. Do you live in the former C.S.A.? Because as far as I've heard that's the least nicest part of the US. GMRE (talk) 11:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::I wish I could do more than just give semi-comedic advice. :( GMRE (talk) 11:18, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'm semi-exaggerating: No one is dead but 95% of the people I know are now apparently aliens (not outer space type) ::::The day of the election the Canadian immigration website crashed (NOT the day after) ::::HILLARY WON THE POPULAR VOTE NOT THE ELECTORAL COLLEGE That is such BULL**** ::::Yes I live in the South but I'm not specifying where ::::*AND I AM NOT RACIST ::::Don't worry about it ::::There is no love in the world of international politics [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:34, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::I didn't mean that you could be racist. (I probably mixed you up with someone else then. Someone here said he was Chinese and I assumed that's one of the things you were complaining about. Whatever. Forget about it.) :::::Anyway, I heard on the news again that apparently there's tens of thousands of rioters in multiple US cities, shouting that "he's not my president", or something along those lines. I heard about that a couple of days ago, but I didn't think it would lead to anything. How does it look from where you are? Will they calm down and go home by tomorrow? GMRE (talk) 19:07, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::It has also been mentioned on the news that Trump has wanted the US to leave NATO, if other members don't contribute more. He's actually right to threaten that, because the NATO treaty clearly demands that each member should spend at least 2% on the military, which doesn't sound like much at all. Most european nations don't want to spend even that little. Anyway, the news made a big deal out of it and I know you might want to know about it. GMRE (talk) 19:17, November 13, 2016 (UTC) :::::: ::::::... ::::::Won't end anytime soon from my perspective (Does this sound familiar?) ::::::... ::::::NATO is a completely different matter ::::::From what I've heard, Trump doesn't want to U.S. to leave per se but more like demand every NATO country pay back their portion of the U.S. debt (which I find as complete BS because that's only going to worsen America's image abroad) ::::::(By the way Nineteen TRILLION dollars is not a number easily fixed) ::::::Even Germany's military is below 2% at 1.2%, and guess what? They still rank among the world's most powerful militaries ::::::There's a thing called bias... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:48, November 13, 2016 (UTC) New poll? Its been like two months since the last poll, think it needs to switched for a new one FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:42, November 12, 2016 (UTC) :Do you have any suggestions? GMRE (talk) 10:59, November 13, 2016 (UTC) ::IDK... umm... Favourite Supercar in Just Cause 3? Favourite fighter/bomber in the just cause game series? ::Favourite crazy weapon (M488, eDEN Spark, Air propullshun gun, etc)? just a few off the top of my head.FloatingZygarde (talk) 20:31, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::M'kay. We've had a lot of polls, so it's hard to come up with new ideas at times. I'll update it soon. GMRE (talk) 20:35, November 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Done. GMRE (talk) 20:48, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Something very odd (11/17/16 anyway) If you look at the Recent Wiki Activity page, the coding for the responses is all included Like ' UsernamehereCustoms wrote: ' Or ' GMRE wrote: @QWTF spy Adding that into a game would get the game company sued.' Is this supposed to be a glitch on the page or... ? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:50, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :I saw that too. It must be some glitch. GMRE (talk) 16:37, November 18, 2016 (UTC) ::It appearsto be happing today aswell.FloatingZygarde 16:46, November 18, 2016 (UTC) :::Well anyway I contacted Wikia/Fandom Support yesterday and apparently :::"It looks like this was an unintended side effect from some recent tweaks we made. I'll let the technical team know, and we'll look into how to fix it" :::I'm assuming there will be some kind of fix in the next couple of days or so [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:56, November 18, 2016 (UTC) It's still around (as of 12/01/16) Wikia/Fandom said they would "look into how to fix it", but It's a new month, and nothing's changed I mean, it's not a bad thing, it just... might look weird to some people Do you have any suggestions? Also welcome to December 2016 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:37, December 1, 2016 (UTC) :See if other wikis have it too. If other wikis have it too, then that means they're definitely aware of it due to the number of complaints. It should only be a matter of time until they fix it. GMRE (talk) 19:33, December 1, 2016 (UTC) It's still around (as of 01/03/17) So much for "implementing a wiki-wide fix" And as far as I've seen, other wikis they don't have threads as often as we do But it's on other wikis [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:15, January 3, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I'm sure they have more important things to do with their time then. GMRE (talk) 18:21, January 3, 2017 (UTC) ::Ah well [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:29, January 3, 2017 (UTC) The refresh button is there today. GMRE (talk) 18:35, January 7, 2017 (UTC) If you ever tried editing the wiki navigation... ..It seems the lvl 1 menu is "too wide" I'm trying to revise it because the Category:Characters in Just Cause 3 has redirects and no other drop-down bar has them, so I want to set those redirects to their actual links However if you disagree, I understand [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:48, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :Those redirects are there because we didn't know their final names back then. Anyway, you can edit it through the link at the Just Cause Wiki:Site maintenance log. GMRE (talk) 17:03, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::No like I tried editing it ::Every time I pressed preview it says "Oops, your Level 1 menu is too wide. Please shorten the menu to fit." ::But according to this, it should be fine ::Also the site maintenance log lists a bug on this on the 6th of October, but there's no link to fix it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:14, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :::That glitch was already fixed. The link to edit it is in the "2015.04.01 (top navigation)" section. Wikia doesn't normally allow 4 custom level 1 items, but editing through that special link allows one more (for "community"). GMRE (talk) 17:19, November 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::Fixed. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:37, November 19, 2016 (UTC) I'll be back (2) Apparently my parents decided it was a good idea to make a last-minute decision to visit a friend in California And I'm being dragged with them I'll be back in about 6 days [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:52, November 19, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. Ask them about Calexit and weather they'd want Arnold as their president. GMRE (talk) 11:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm back (2) Okay... I never got around to asking about Calexit, but by the recent news stories, it seems possible (Assuming of course Donald Trump DOES become POTUS) You know there are talks about Schwarzenegger trying to repeal the 14th Amendment to the U.S. Constitution but I doubt it'll pass [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:23, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Something else completely miscellaneous but somewhat relatable So while I was driving around on the streets I could've sworn I saw at least 10 Mugello Raffinati Vitesses driving around And then at night I swore I saw Rico Rodriguez racing around in a Mugello Farina Duo I saw some crazy maniac zooming down a street in what resembled a Verdeleon 3 And then in a dream I had I was on a beach (not Boom Island or any port) and suddenly Medici Military Urga Hrochs appear and CS Baltdjurs appear (just like the trailer and in Missile Cowboy) manned by Black Hand Three rebels with UVK-13s appear and blow them up (note that in the game that's impossible without prior damage) And then a military U-7 Dravec shows up and bombs them into oblivion And then Rico appears and jacks the plane And then kamikazes it into a U41 Ptakojester passing overhead And then a Black Hand U41 Ptakojester appears and kamikazes into me I've played too much JC3 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:23, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Something that probably requires your attention This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:50, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Found your pictures Buried here Feel free to add them to the appropriate articles as I need to sleep soon (here in CDT anyway) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:38, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll add them some time. GMRE (talk) 16:14, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Anonymous230385 had a message for you. His internet is a laughable and pathetic excuse for a network and he wanted me to tell you that he'll be unavailable for a few days because of it. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 16:17, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 16:18, December 4, 2016 (UTC) "It's complicated" My Internet has been for the last couple of days very spotty and there is not much I can do about it I will try to edit (or view) whenever necessary, however [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:36, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Just something that was suggested by user:metalheadHippie Mybe add this to the infobox something like CP required at the end of the infobox? Several, if not all, of the Just Cause 2 weapons' article pages do not list how many Chaos points are needed to unlock that respective weapon. I went into the Editor for the Submachine Gun article, but I'm not sure how to add this information to the weapon's Info Box. The amounts needed to unlock the weapons are clearly listed on the Black Market page; however, this seems like pertinent information for the individual pages as well. Just a thought, but I'll leave that to someone better versed in Wikia protocols and editing. Thanks. metalheadHippie "It is not when or where men are born, but what they do that makes them brothers." (talk) 16:32, December 5, 2016 (UTC)" :Yeah, that info does belong in the infobox. I'll upgrade the infobox to have that feature. GMRE (talk) 19:52, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Some matters to resolve Perhaps this will clarify why I'm "indefinitely out: this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:05, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Well shit. ...So your internet is crapping out and the game nolonger interests you? (Or you really have "moral insanity"? That would be odd, because you've displayed no symptoms of it here. Must be a metaphor for some other reason then.) :In any case, I hope this just means a vacation of a currently indeterminate duration. GMRE (talk) 20:18, December 9, 2016 (UTC) I cleared out the discussion here along with my own latest response to keep it private. Feel free to see the page history and to continue the discussion. I'll clear it out again after some time. GMRE (talk) 16:08, December 14, 2016 (UTC) I think I really do have "" In any matter I'll be back [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:37, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :You better be back, or I will find you. GMRE (talk) 19:42, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry if I was out yesterday I was getting a new Internet installed Now everything should be fine... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:08, December 18, 2016 (UTC) :"Everything"? Use said internet to keep your thoughts busy when needed. GMRE (talk) 12:33, December 18, 2016 (UTC) ::... ::What? ::Also apparently I'm drunk [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:13, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Unnecessary article? Insula Lacrima Uprising Also apparently I'm sane enough, but apparently I'm suffering from some form of anxiety which causes undue stress [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:41, December 28, 2016 (UTC) This page is buggy The auto-refresh doesn't show up (at least for me) so I have to physically refresh the page to see changes Which sucks [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:12, December 30, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not seeing the clickable box either. GMRE (talk) 16:22, December 30, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah I don't know ::This has happened in the past and every time it went away, so I really wouldn't worry too much about it ::Just a little annoying to physically refresh the page every time to see changes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:28, December 30, 2016 (UTC) So in case you haven't noticed... ...people want to call the Volcano "Insula Vulcan" What's your opinion [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:04, January 3, 2017 (UTC) Something odd... is going on today It's probably just careless errors and/or negligence on my part but I keep feeling like someone is messing up the coding on some pages when I edit Like there are some things that I notice are wrong but I swear I never touched ... Weird (at least from my perspective) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:13, January 7, 2017 (UTC) :If you mean things like the quote symbols in some gallery and/or table codes then those I've noticed are added automatically whenever someone edits. GMRE (talk) 18:35, January 7, 2017 (UTC) ::Rip ::That's inconvenient ::And yes table coding [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Something epic happened yesterday So I started a new game because I had 100%ed the game and So I'm in the process of liberating Manaea and two Medici Military soldiers show up along with a D.R.M. captain wielding a... U-55S Pozhar? Anyway, I'm about to attack him when One of his subordinates driving a Stria Facocero runs over him. Like it literally drives over him and he doesn't get up. EPIC AS **** [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:22, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Cleaned up Just Cause 3 100% Completion List... ...and feel free to make any revisions and you see fit. And I just left a skeleton so that others may edit [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:36, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Fandom 2017 This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:42, January 11, 2017 (UTC) :Responded there. If you have any ideas, feel free to post there too for additional pressure. GMRE (talk) 20:59, January 11, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't have any ideas ::Though I did see you bring up forums and that stuff ::Honestly I do not care for a life lived under the boot of Western imperialist pigs care about what Fandom does ::I just go along with it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:18, January 12, 2017 (UTC) JUST CAUSE WIKI 1600 PAGES! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:09, January 15, 2017 (UTC) So for whatever odd reason... ...my parents just spontaneously decided to go on a vacation and decided to drag me along And usually this means I'll be out for a indeterminate amount of time I do know however, that I'll be back before the end of this week [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:29, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 19:48, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I'm back (on the 19th of January) ::Seeing as there is a "Zach Schlappi" article on this wiki ::I think this will open a few eyes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:10, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Anonymous230385's message His life has been busy as usual and he asked me to tell you because he hasn't been able to contribute recently. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 15:56, January 24, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. At least somebody has a life outside the internet. GMRE (talk) 16:12, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Font and things. Did the font on the headers of the main page change? Kronos Talk 00:16, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, they do look a bit thinner. GMRE (talk) 12:53, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :Then again, I'm not entirely sure. GMRE (talk) 13:40, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Looked at the code and tweaked it a bit. Seems like either I can't see Proxima Nova (the font that was chosen for the headers) or Wikia themselves messed something up. As it is, I just set it to default to Arial Black if it can't find Proxima. Looks ok. Kronos Talk 20:10, January 30, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, it certainly seems thicker now. GMRE (talk) 20:50, January 30, 2017 (UTC) Need your input on this one... I moved this section to Talk:Clear Skies. GMRE (talk) 20:21, February 1, 2017 (UTC) What the heck happened to the main page font It seems much larger than usual And sorry if I haven't been online a lot My sorry excuse of a President decided to ban hammer immigration from a few countries I've been very busy with school and such [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:58, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :Never mind (just saw message two messages above) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:59, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Pictures Thanks for fixing up the pictures on the boom island, i am still somewhat new so i don't know how to do everything. User:Notumengi :You can normally choose a picture name when you're uploading a picture. There's a vague recommendation for optimal file names at the Just Cause Wiki:Manual of Style. Also, when you're at a talk page, you can add an automated "signature" (link to your userpage and date) by typing the 4 wavy lines at the end of your message: ~~~~ GMRE (talk) 12:57, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Looks like this wiki's been busy Good thing :) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:48, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Something else that has struck me as odd While I was playing (in my free time), I encountered a Medici Military commandeered-rebel Stria Facocero I wish I had a picture, but some nearby angry rebels in another Stria Facocero came to retake their vehicle, resulting in the driver exiting and killed on the spot Glitch? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:01, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :Could have been the result of a shoot-out that took place just off screen, or something. GMRE (talk) 18:06, February 5, 2017 (UTC)